


[圓勳] 路上的貓別亂撿，否則⋯

by Lena526



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena526/pseuds/Lena526
Summary: ＊獸醫圓 x 貓妖勳設定什麼隨便看看就好量肛溫，戳到點結果化成人然後發情了強制(意外)變成人後（反正就是外力造成的意思如果要變回貓/壓下情慾的唯一方法就是跟人doi
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	[圓勳] 路上的貓別亂撿，否則⋯

一般修為尚淺的妖怪，都會埋頭修煉，盼著某天能化作人形，在塵世間做一些只有人才做得到的事，當然其中也不乏修為還不到位就妄想成人或是圖快而走邪魔歪道練修為而走火入魔的妖。

然而李知勳只想永遠當一隻貓。

對於高修為啊、化成人啊⋯所有妖怪都嚮往的事情一蓋沒有興趣。

但李知勳的修為其實也不低，少說也有幾千年，化為人形只是小事一樁。以前聽老一輩的妖怪們說，就算志不在化作人，身為妖還是要有一點修為的，才不會時不時被欺負，能保護自己也能保護自己心愛的人。

因此他在深山裡一待就是千年，只是他乏了，也覺得夠了。下了山，在人間依舊以貓的姿態生活流浪，四海為家，路邊隨便一個電線桿旁的破紙箱也能是家。

但他沒想到的是，他就這麼被人撿回去了。

＊

那是一個涼爽的夜，李知勳又隨便找了個破紙箱窩在裡頭睡覺，因為天氣的關係睡得很熟，正好被下班回家的全圓佑看到。

其實全圓佑一直很想要養貓，但是上班環境早已是貓貓狗狗環繞的狀態，擔心自己回家帶著一堆非自發性沾染到“小三”的味道，光是想像被自己的貓嫌棄就覺得難過又委屈。

只是看到紙箱裡頭的小貓，生得白白淨淨，一點也沒有流浪的痕跡，而且住在這個小區好幾年也都沒見過，很有可能是在熟睡的時候被前主人棄養了⋯⋯那股憐憫之心油然而生，動作先支配了思考，全圓佑已經輕輕抬起紙箱打算收編。

即便這個決定很突然，但是全圓佑家裡其實養貓的必需品都已經準備好了，因為他實在太想養貓，東西早早就買好，只是一直騰不出時間到收容所，或是每次規劃好的時間總是會被打亂，所以這些東西就一直被收在家裡的櫥櫃，現在終於能派上用場了。

這一路走到家裡的晃動，絲毫沒有吵醒在紙箱裏頭熟睡的小貓，「睡得也太熟了吧⋯⋯」全圓佑輕笑，用著指頭輕輕地撫過小貓的頭，小貓下意識地蹭了幾下後又繼續沉睡。

又蹲在紙箱旁用柔情的眼神看著小貓好一會兒，才起身去櫥櫃拿東西出來擺弄，按著之前就預先在腦海裡構想的方式，將跳台、貓窩跟貓砂盆擺好。不過還是折騰了不少時間和精力，平常不太出汗也逼出一身薄汗了。

平常全圓佑的習慣是一下班回到家就馬上梳洗，然後才會去完成其他事情，今天都因為那可愛的小貓打亂了他一成不變的生活模式。

而且今天在醫院接生了一窩小狗，在手術室待了好幾個小時，出來後又馬上要給幾天前愛媽送來被貓媽媽拋棄的奶貓們餵奶，幸虧自己今天不需要再留守，不然就不會遇到這隻小貓了。

拖著疲累的身體，回想今天發生的事情走進浴室。

＊

裝睡好久的李知勳偷偷探頭環顧四周確認沒人後，從紙箱跳出來的瞬間化成人，一絲不掛地開始參觀這個男人的家。

室內燈只開了微弱的暖光燈，化成人夜視能力也會下降，只能勉勉強強看清楚路線，適應後漸漸能看清屋子的輪廓。單身男子的家能有什麼，就是簡單的擺設和家具，電視櫃下一排遊戲光碟，和好幾台的遊戲機，不過和其他男生比起來乾淨許多，而且其中一面牆全是擺滿書的書櫃，裡頭除了一般的小說，更多的是飼養寵物或是寵物醫療照護相關的書籍。

剛才被帶回來的路上就有聽到男人一直在念念有詞，說什麼自己每天已經接觸很多貓狗，如果因為下班都帶氣味回去會不會被嫌棄等等的⋯⋯李知勳內心無限個白眼，心想我都還沒決定要給你養，你想這麼多有什麼用。

“如果這男的在貓咖上班，我死都不留在這⋯”，還在想男人有可能是什麼職業的時候，浴室的門打開了，李知勳急急忙忙變回貓跳上貓窩繼續裝睡。

全圓佑身上全是薄荷沁涼的沐浴清香，殘留的些微水氣都要凝結成霜。圍繞一股涼意且骨感的大手確確實實地傳來體溫，磁性低音似乎也沾染上了溫度，「時間也不早了⋯明天早上再帶你到醫院檢查，晚安。」

＊

李知勳正坐在男人的胸口，貓眼直直盯著還在熟睡的人。因為昨天都處在裝睡的狀態，沒能好好看看這個男人的長相。

挺不錯的。

雖然和他之前鄰居的那隻狐狸精有幾分神似，尤其是眼睛，那微微上挑的眼角，不用睜眼都知道定是細長小眼，不過這男人少了陰柔多了陽剛。

約莫觀察了快十分鐘左右，李知勳的尾巴掃著被子表面、時而不耐煩地在不同點上拍個幾下。

“不是說要帶我去檢查嗎⋯睡成豬樣是哪樣啊？”

平常上班時間是九點半，全圓佑的鬧鐘都會訂在一個小時前，好讓自己有時間緩衝正在開機的大腦，和生來就慢慢悠悠的個性。

只是今天是休假日，鬧鐘在昨天叫醒他的時候就關掉了，而且洗澡出來的時候精神已經有點不在線，連薄荷沐浴乳的味道都發揮不了提神作用，和小貓說話也是下意識的動作，其實對於自己說了什麼並不是很清楚，自然地就以為能睡到自然醒。

直到貓拳打在臉側，「喵～」

一聽到貓叫聲，全圓佑立刻憶起睡前自己對小貓說要帶他去醫院檢查，接著從被窩裡彈了起來，動作過於突然，李知勳來不及反應，驚慌地喵了幾聲，張爪胡亂抓了好幾把被子，最後倒在男人的腿上，還被落下的被角蓋住。

感覺到腿間有東西在蠕動，伸手輕輕拉開被子，一瞬間惱怒的爪子在手背上留下鮮紅的痕跡，小貓哈氣幾秒就跳走了。

全圓佑抓了抓蓬鬆的鳥窩頭，拿起手機，螢幕顯示7:30，貓咪果然是行走的鬧鐘⋯

「嘶一一」後知後覺地才感覺到手背在發熱，下了床趕緊簡單消毒後，蓋上紗布把傷口貼住。

梳洗完，換上舒服的運動服套裝，費了好久的時間，千辛萬苦終於哄小貓進外出籠，真正出門的時候已經八點四十分了。

到醫院的時候，已經有零星幾位同事在準備，見到全圓佑都問了怎麼休假還來，簡單解釋一下就加快腳步跑進自己的診療室。

生怕小貓在外出籠裡頭悶壞，關上了門就放小貓出來透透氣，一面套上自己白長袍。

原以為早上的突發事件會讓檢查變得困難，結果小貓意外地配合，量了體重、看過口腔、也都觸診完了，都沒什麼大礙。

接下來要量體溫，然而小動物不像人可以從口腔或耳朵測出體溫，只能從肛門測量肛溫去取得體溫的數據，當然這也是所有來檢查的狗狗貓貓們，撇除插針最討厭的一環。

畢竟異物要從私密敏感的部位入侵，任誰都會感到不舒服。

全圓佑一直給小貓心理建設，不管聽不聽得懂；不過李知勳當然是聽得懂，而且早就知道是量肛溫，所以也沒什麼抵抗，只希望男人能閉嘴快點量完。

只是體溫計一插進去，李知勳就感覺身上像是有電流通過抖了好大一下，而原本全圓佑找好的點也因此跑掉，嘴上哄著小貓放鬆再一下下就好，手裡的體溫計在裡頭攪來攪去，終於找到測量的點，鬆一口氣的時候下手不小心重了點，小貓的叫聲一下子拔高而且黏黏糊糊的。

突然，診療台上的小貓消失，反而躺著一個全裸、有貓耳和尾巴，紅著臉喘息的小男孩，屁股還夾著體溫計。

「這、這是怎麼回事⋯⋯」全圓佑愣在一旁，明明就發生在自己眼前，還是一臉矇。

「哈⋯可惡⋯你別愣在那呀⋯⋯」李知勳艱難地撐起身子，跪在診療台上，體溫計順著姿勢滑了出來，伸手抓過全圓佑的長袍領子，瞇著眼睛看左胸前的牌子，「全⋯圓佑⋯你、現在馬上把褲子脫了⋯」

全圓佑正要開口問為什麼，他現在腦袋有太多疑問了，可李知勳立刻攔截，說待會結束會慢慢解釋，要他照做就好。

＊

全圓佑現在下半身一絲不掛，穿著長袍有點像暴露狂⋯但他現在只能等著李知勳下達下一步的指令。

「抱我下去。」伸手環住對方的脖子，腳尖輕輕地落在地面，只是扶在腰間的手一鬆開，便軟腿滑了下去，全圓佑眼明手快從腋下撐住李知勳，才沒讓他整個人坐在地上，李知勳又伸手指了全圓佑身後的辦公椅，「然後你去坐在椅子上⋯」

全圓佑一手撈著李知勳的細腰，另一手伸長將椅子拉過，然後一屁股坐上去，「接下來呢？」現在全圓佑因為坐著，所以得仰頭看李知勳，有一點小男孩居高臨下的錯覺，語氣像是在哄不願配合看病的小朋友。

李知勳開了口但是沒有回答，而是蹲下含住全圓佑軟趴趴的性器。小男孩的櫻桃小嘴含著還未勃起的性器似乎就已經極限了，接著像小貓喝奶吸吮著馬眼，舌頭更滑進冠狀溝裡來回勾勒，性器慢慢有了反應，李知勳最後一個深喉將整根都含進嘴裡，腮幫子鼓鼓的，只不過沒一會兒就因為換氣不及還被口水嗆到，又將整根吐了出來，但是好巧不巧全圓佑正被推上高潮，精液全射在小男孩白白淨淨被熏得粉嫩的臉上。

全圓佑慌慌張張地用袖子幫李知勳擦掉那些，而他 乖巧的抬頭讓男人擦臉，「這是醫生的癖好嗎？」舔了一口嘴角殘留的精液，接著撐住椅子扶手緩緩地站起來，抬腿跨坐在全圓佑腿上。

小手捧著全圓佑的臉，咯咯地笑，「亂了陣腳的醫生⋯好有趣⋯⋯不過現在得認真工作了！體溫、醫生再“親自”幫我量一遍吧⋯⋯」

沒經過擴張的小穴非常順利地吞進“體溫計”，「嗯啊⋯⋯醫生、好大好燙⋯⋯」小男孩叫得全圓佑春心蕩漾，幸虧診療室的牆都有隔音設計，不然這樣色情的呻吟傳出去還得了⋯⋯

「小貓呀⋯⋯」「我叫知勳，想要醫生叫我的名字⋯」李知勳靠在全圓佑肩上喘息，短促的氣息打在耳邊像尾巴來回掃過，癢癢的，而他身後的尾巴也的確勾著對方的手腕，像是在撒嬌，「知勳是不是體溫不正常⋯現在裡面覺得好熱、脹脹的⋯⋯」

看李知勳似乎想繼續扮家家，輕輕摸著小腦袋，就也順著話回答，「知勳現在是發情了，體溫比較高是正常的⋯知勳過一會兒就會習慣了。」

李知勳點了點頭，然後兩人都沒了動作。

「⋯⋯醫生不動嗎？」攥著衣料的小手緊了緊，「就像、剛才在裡面攪來攪去⋯那樣⋯」聲音越發越小。

全圓佑偷笑了一下，發情的小貓果然不是插入就能滿足的，即使沒有動作，穴口仍然一張一張地輕咬，其實自己也忍得很辛苦，就是在等李知勳先開口。

托著圓潤的小屁股，將人抱了起來，「知勳喜歡裡面有東西攪來攪去啊⋯」大幅度的動作免不了讓性器滑得更深，小貓埋在肩窩亂喵了幾聲，接著被放倒在辦公桌上。

不過這樣猛一看，全圓佑瞬間覺得自己在犯罪，李知勳身高不高，身板也不大，全身白白嫩嫩，一副就是未成年的模樣。

在全圓佑一邊打量，內心猶豫掙扎的時候，手被李知勳拉到胸前，「這裡⋯也要醫生摸⋯」眼神羞答答地游移不定。

全圓佑腦內警鈴大作，剛才那些想法全拋到腦後馬上妥協，小穴都插了，小貓也主動邀請了，如果不答應還是個男人嗎！使壞作弄對方的想法倒是一下子浮現。

故意將手抽回來，李知勳以為被拒絕，一下子變得沮喪，不過立馬變成慌張的小表情，尾巴也有點小炸毛；大手悄悄地從腰側緩緩摸上，最後攀上胸前的兩點櫻紅，用指頭搓揉，手裡的人特別敏感，還沒摸上胸部就不斷扭腰想要閃躲，可人卻一直挺胸將最為敏感的肉粒往全圓佑手上送。

「嗚⋯醫生、下面也動一動⋯嗚嗚⋯」胯間不安分地來回磨蹭全圓佑的小腹，性器反而退了出去，只剩龜頭虛虛地堵在穴口，李知勳再一次深受打擊，帶著哭腔小手扯著長袍，「不要出去⋯要醫生操⋯啊⋯」

故意捏了下發紅腫脹的乳頭，只是想看李知勳用胸部高潮的全圓佑，隨便騙了個謊，「聽說發情的小貓可以靠胸部就射了呢！知勳試試看好不好？成功的話，醫生會操你到滿意為止。」

李知勳情慾上頭，大概只聽到“射了”、“會操你”這幾個關鍵字，不管三七二十一點頭如搗蒜，尾巴纏上全圓佑的性器，「那醫生快點⋯怎麼操知勳都喜歡⋯⋯」像是得到獎勵的小朋友，露出天真滿足的笑容。

怎麼有人可以這樣清純色情並存，簡直不讓人活了⋯

＊

大手開始搓揉柔軟的乳肉，乳暈像是粉色的鮮奶油繞著小草莓，有點害羞的那種；李知勳的乳頭是凹陷的類型，所以剛才在捏的時候其實不太順手，左胸的乳頭還羞於見人，挺可愛的，「知勳想變得更可愛嗎？」對方扭捏地回答，如果醫生會更喜歡的話⋯⋯「那是當然的。」低頭就去含躲藏的乳頭。

吸奶大概是人的本能吧，就算長大了還是會存在懷念的意識甚至是慾望，全圓佑吸得起勁，像是真的要吸出奶一樣嘖嘖作響。雖然說吸奶是本能，總不能一點長進也沒有，技巧還是要有的，舌尖繞著乳暈的突起，最後滑進凹陷的小溝，一邊吸吮一邊快速地輕點，好似要喚醒有點起床氣的睡美人。

在吸出乳頭之前全圓佑說，光是聽他的呻吟就忍不住要射了，李知勳當然是羞得像櫻桃一樣，就莫名地嘴巴緊閉，克制自己只剩下嗯嗯嗯的的鼻音。

但對方嘴裡的攻勢又急又快卻不失溫柔，「唔⋯醫生⋯太、舒服了⋯哈⋯人家要射了啦⋯啊⋯⋯」李知勳急促的嬌喘，全圓佑也用霸道的方式咬了一口回應，乳頭彈出的瞬間，乳白色的精液也射了出來，沾在兩人的小腹上。

全圓佑把玩珍稀一般地又揉又捏了好一會，「其實怎樣都可愛，因為是知勳吶⋯」不給人休息的空檔和反應的時間，性器馬上捅進體內，直進最深處，穴肉也如同飢餓的野獸死命地撕咬自投羅網的獵物。

讓李知勳翻面跪在桌上，性器紮實地碾壓過每一處穴肉，「醫生醫生⋯」「知勳也叫我的名字好嗎？」

「圓佑⋯不要背對⋯哈、啊！尾巴不可以⋯嗯⋯」全圓佑手裡的尾巴攥得更緊，指頭還在周圍的肌膚細細地磨著，「知勳明明說了怎麼操都喜歡的，怎麼現在這個不要那個不行，那我是不是也可以不操你了？」

深怕全圓佑真的不操自己，再一次把性器拔出去，向上頂了幾下就死命地夾緊屁股，「對不起⋯是知勳不對，圓佑、不要不跟知勳做，拜託⋯⋯嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」

哭哭啼啼的李知勳控制不好力道，柔軟的穴肉成了利刃，這麼一夾真要了全圓佑的命根子，差點直接交代在裡頭，喘著粗氣連忙順背安撫小貓放鬆，「知勳咬這麼緊要我怎麼操呢⋯⋯放鬆一點，讓我抱你轉回來，好不好？」

李知勳側過頭用哭紅滿是情慾的雙眼看了好聲好氣的全圓佑一眼，「⋯不可以騙我⋯⋯唔、等⋯咿呀⋯⋯啊⋯嗯⋯」屁股放鬆了點，全圓佑立馬將小貓翻過身，性器又兇狠地碾過穴肉，一樣又不給人反應的時間便開始抽插，每一下深入淺出都把超過負荷而平滑繃緊的粉嫩穴肉帶出來，前列腺像是什麼AV無料的按鍵，片子裡的嬌喘呻吟不斷湧出，甚至比女優叫得還悅耳。

「知勳前面和後面一起射了呢⋯⋯」下半身的動作還在繼續，打在濕淋淋的股間發出更情色的啪啪水聲，「這樣操你還滿意嗎？」

「嗯⋯喜歡⋯還想要、圓佑醫生⋯快點⋯」李知勳這樣修為千年的貓妖被這麼一操也化作一灘春水，雙手脱力仍要舉起討抱抱，全圓佑順勢將整個人抱起抵在牆上，耳畔炸開的嬌嗔更加催情，肆無忌憚地又幹了一輪，中間李知勳又射了幾次直到暈過去。

＊

性事結束，全圓佑其實對於一開始為什麼會發生這種事也不糾結了。

倒是想起小時候奶奶跟他說過貓妖的故事⋯⋯

只不過沒那麼激烈而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是看到奶貓去醫院檢查量肛溫的影片腦補的廢料  
> 草草結尾，可以罵我ㅋ
> 
> 補充說明一下，小叽不喜歡化成人的原因  
> 一句話  
> 明明修為幾千年卻還是個小孩樣  
> （老子的修為是都餵魚去了嗎


End file.
